Jumper
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Masih dipikirkan jadi Happy read dulu ya
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Uchida kembali lagi untuk mempublish fic baru, meskipun ini dari ide teme, ^^, Happy read Minna ^^

 **Op ost: Core Pride (UVERworld)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **-** _Present-_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sumary:

Kisah seorang Uzumaki Naruto seorang pelompat atau biasa dikenal oleh agen agen yang memburunya dengan istilah _Jumper_ , Dia adalah seorang Jumper terakhir dan ingin bertahan hidup dari beberapa agen yang masih mengejar serta memburunya, dia berpindah pindah tempat setiap harinya namun semua itu berubah saat berpindah ke kota kuoh dan melihat dunia supranatural, bagaimanakah kisahnya?

HAPPY READ!

-Jumper-

 _Chapter 1_

At New York

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Brak!

Dimalam hari dikota New york dan bertempat disebuah perumahan, terdengar beberapa suara langkah yang mendekati sebuah rumah sederhana dan entah adat orang luar atau bukan, orang orang tadi malah mendobrak pintu rumah tersebut tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Cepat bawa mesin itu kesini! Aku masih bisa merasakan bekas energi dari lompatanya" Perintah seorang pria berkulit hitam yang sepertinya adalah pimpinan dari kelompok yang mendobrak tersebut.

Setelah mesin yang diperintahkan pria tersebut diletakan dihadapanya, kemudian pria tersebut menekan sebuah tombol merah yang terdapat dimesin tersebut yang tiba tiba tercipta sebuah pusaran black hole yang lama kelamaan semakin besar.

"Cepat kalian masuk" Perintah pria tersebut kepada anak buahnya dan diberi anggukan oleh para bawahanya itu.

Setelah seluruh anak buahnya masuk kemudian pria tersebut menyeringai entah kenapa dan kemudian berlari memasuki black hole tersebut.

Wusssh!

Byurr!

Entah sial atau apa namun saat pria dan anak buahnya itu keluar dari portal tersebut ia terjatuh dari ketinggian 1000 kaki dan tercebur ditengah lautan, sedangkan pria atau ketua itu hanya terdiam sambil menunduk, kemudian memandang langit dengan pandangan marah.

"Jumper!"

Teriak pria tersebut ditengah lautan.

 _At Japan (Kuoh city)_

Disebuah kota terlihat Seorang pria bersurai pirang atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan siJumper yang diburu oleh beberapa orang yang malah tercebur dilautan itu sekarang sedang ada di negara Japan dan berada dikota kuoh, itu yang ia dengar dari beberapa orang yang ia tanyai saat baru sampai ditempat ini.

"Haah~ kenapa hidupku malah menjadi serumit ini" Ucap Pria bersurai pirang tersebut sambil memandang langit malam dikota tersebut sambil terus melangkah.

Pemuda tersebut melangkah terus hingga terhenti saat melihat sebuah ledakan dari arah depanya lebih tepatnya disebuah bangunan tua yang terletak dipinggir kota tersebut, kemudian pemuda tersebut melangkah mendekati bangunan tersebut karena penasaran akan ledakan itu dan juga ia waspada jika ledakan itu dari para agen yang memburunya.

"apa yang terjadi disana" Ucap Pemuda itu bertanya tanya saat sampai dibagian depan bangunan tersebut dan memutuskan untuk mengintip agar bisa melihat kejadian apa yang menyebabkan ledakan beberapa saat yang lalu, saat mengintip ia sedikit menaikan alis saat melihat seorang perempuan bersurai merah yang terkulai tak berdaya ditanah dan pemuda itu harus kembali tersentak saat melihat dihadapan perempuan tersebut terdapat sesosok mahluk aneh yang memegang sebuah kapak dan akan ditebaskan kewanita tersebut.

"Shite"

Blaaar!

Wush!

Pemuda tersebut yang melihat wanita tersebut dalam bahaya kemudian dengan tiba tiba menghilang dan muncul dihadapan wanita tersebut kemudian menggendongnya dan kembali menghilang, sedangkan mahluk yang mau membunuh wanita tersebut hanya menatap bingung karena mangsanya tiba tiba hilang.

Wussh

Tap!

"Hei nona kau baik baik saja?"

Pemuda yang menyelamatkan wanita tadi sekarang telah berada disebuah taman dan mendudukan wanita yang masih memejamkan matanya karena takut itu disalah satu bangku yang ada ditaman.

Sedangkan wanita bersurai merah yang masih memejamkan mata itu sedikit kaget saat merasakan sentuhan hangat dikedua pipinya dan saat ia membuka kedua matanya, wanita itu harus kembali terdiam karena terbius saat memandang mata aquarime milik pemuda yang berada dihadapanya ini.

"Haloo, kau baik baik saja nona?" Tanya pemuda tersebut sambil melambai lambaikan tanganya didepan wajah wanita tersebut, siwanita yang sadar dari lamunanya tersebut kemudian merona tipis saat mamandang wajah tampan milik pemuda dihadapanya ini.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya wanita tersebut.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil saat mendengar pertanyaan dari wanita tersebut.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari yang kembali membuat wanita tersebut merona.

"K-kalau begitu ,perkenalkan namaku adalah Rias Gremory" Ucap Wanita yang bernama Rias itu ikut memperkenalkan diri, "Oh iya, apakah kau tadi yang menyelamatkan aku Naruto-kun?" Tambah Rias yang mengingat seharusnya ia sudah mati saat diserang oleh beberapa iblis liar.

Naruto hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari wanita dihadapanya ini.

"Tentu saja Rias-chan" Balas Naruto pelan.

"Jika begitu Arigatou Naruto-kun" Ucap Rias berterimakasih dan dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto, beberapa saat kemudian Naruto berbalik dan melangkah menjauh dari tempat Rias, sedangkan Rias yang melihat itu kemudian memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Eh? Kenapa Rias-chan?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin kembali melanjutkan perjalananku dan mencari penginapan disekitar sini"

"Kau bisa menginap ditempatku dan juga apakah kau tega membiarkan seorang gadis pulang seorang diri? Bagaimana jika aku diserang oleh iblis liar lagi?"

"Ah baiklah"

Naruto yang merasa tidak tega, akhirnya mengantar Rias pulang menuju rumahnya.

"Anoo Rias-chan, apakah tidak apa kalau aku menginap dirumahmu? Bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuamu?" Tanya Naruto yang berjalan disamping Rias.

Rias yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto yang memandangnya.

"Aku tinggal sendirian kok Naruto-kun, dan juga aku agak kesepian jika tinggal sendirian, oleh karena itu aku mengajak Naruto-kun untuk tinggal bersamaku agar aku mempunyai teman" Jawab Rias pelan yang membuat Naruto sedikit menyunggikan senyuman.

"Arigatou kalau begitu Rias-chan" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil, "Dan juga kalau boleh tau, mahluk apa tadi yang menyerangmu itu Rias-chan?" Tambah Naruto sambil tetap berjalan disamping Rias.

Sedangkan Rias yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya terdiam berpikir dan beberapa saat kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apakah kau percaya tentang kehidupan supranatural Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias Yang dijawab Anggukan oleh Naruto, "Kalau begitu yang menyerangku tadi adalah Iblis liar Naruto-kun" Sambung Rias.

"Kenapa mereka menyerangmu Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung.

"Mereka menyerangku karena sifat mereka yang liar dan jahat sehingga mereka menjadi iblis liar, dan juga aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal untukmu Naruto-kun, namun nanti saja saat sudah berada dirumahku" Ucap Rias pelan sedangkan Naruto hanya mengagguk mengerti kemudian melangkah mengikuti Rias yang berjalan didepannya.

-Skip time-

Setelah berjalan hampir dua puluh menit akhirnya Rias dan Naruto akhirnya sampai didepan sebuah sekolah yang dipapan nama sekolahnya tertulis _Kuoh academy._

"Jadi kau tinggal disebuah sekolah Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung karena Rias membawanya kesekolah.

"Aku tinggal disalah satu ruang klub disekolah ini Naruto-kun" Jawab Rias pelan kemudian kembali melangkah memasuki sekolah tersebut.

"Oh benarkah" Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti Rias memasuki sekolah tersebut.

Saat memasuki Sekolah tersebut Rias dan Naruto melihat dibagian halaman sekolah telah terjadi perkelahian antara pengguna pedang menurut pengamatan Naruto karena dari kedua orang yang sedang berkelahi tersebut, mereka berdua sama sama menggunakan pedang meskipun pedang milik pemuda bersurai pirang yang menjadi lawan dari perempuan bersurai biru itu berulang kali patah dan hancur.

"Akeno! Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Dan Siapa mereka?" Tanya Rias kepada wanita bersurai dark purpel yang berada dipinggir mungkin sedang menonton pertarungan yang terjadi dihadapannya ini.

Sedangkan Wanita yang merasa dipanggil tersebut kemudian menoleh kearah Rias dan Naruto yang berada disebelahnya, beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum.

"Ara ara mereka hanya ingin merebut gelar antara Senpai dan Kouhai saja kok Boucho ufufufu" Ucap Akeno Sambil tertawa pelan, sedangkan Rias hanya menghela nafas pelan dan setelah itu mengalihkan pandanganya kearah pertarungan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat berdirinya.

"Kalian berdua berhenti!" Teriak Rias agak nyaring yang membuat pertarungan perebutan gelar senpai dan kouhai itu langsung berhenti.

"Bouchou" Ucap pemuda bersurai pirang yang bertarung tadi dengan nada pelan.

"Hmm jadi dia Ketua klub yang kau bilang tadi ya" Tanya wanita yang menjadi lawan pemuda bersurai pirang tadi.

"Sudahlah Xenovia... Tugas kita disini adalah untuk menemui pemimpin Gremory dan meminta izin untuk mencari pecahan Excalibur disekitar daerahnya" Ucap Wanita bersurai orange yang berdiri disebelah Akeno.

Rias yang mengingat pesan kakaknya bahwa akan ada utusan yang datang untuk menemuinya pun tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi kalian utusan gereja ya?" Tanya Rias sambil memandang wanita yang bernama Xenovia itu.

"Ben-!"

Blaaar!

Perkataan Xenovia terputus saat dengan tiba tiba tepat dihadapanya menancap sebuah tombak cahaya dan meledak.

"Haah~ Untung tidak terlambat" ucap Naruto pelan yang sedang menggendong Xenovia dan Kiba dan berada tidak jauh dari tempat ledakan tersebut.

Sedangkan Xenovia yang masih shock begitu pula dengan Kiba kemudian menatap Naruto yang baru saja menyelamatkan mereka dari maut yang akan mengambil nyawa mereka jika terlambat sedikit saja.

"S-siapa kau?" Tanya Xenovia yang tergagap.

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil kemudian menoleh kearah Xenovia dan tersenyum lima jari, "Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Naruto" Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian tidak apa?!" Teriak Rias yang berlari kearah Naruto.

"Kami tidak apa Bouchou, Naruto-san telah menyelamatkan kami" Ucap Kiba membalas pertanyaan Rias barusan.

Naruto yang merasa ada yang mendekat dari arah belakangnya kemudian menoleh dan terlihatlah seorang pria yang duduk disibuah kursi yang melayang dan dipunggung pria tersebut mempunyai sayap gagak yang berjumlah banyak menurut Naruto.

"Ternyata Para iblis kecil ini diselamatkan oleh manusia ya" Ucap Pria yang melayang itu dengan nada remeh.

Rias yang melihat pria tersebut menggeram marah bahkan auranya telah merembes kamana mana.

"Malaikat jatuh" Desis Rias.

 **Bost**

 **Bost**

 **Bost**

 **Bost**

"Brengsek! Dasar Malaikat jatuh"

Suara Mekanik dan suara seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang melesat maju kearah pria yang masih duduk tenang disinggahsananya itu dan hanya memandang remeh kearah pemuda bersurai coklat dengan gauntlet merah yang berada ditangan pemuda tersebut sedang melesat kearahnya.

"Ck! Dasar lemah" Remeh malaikat jatuh tersebut yang Membuat puluhan tombak cahaya didepannya kemudian melesatkanya kearah Issei yang juga melesat kearahnya.

Blaaar!

"Issei!"

Suara ledakan saat tombak cahaya berada dengan gauntlet milik Issei yang membuat ledakan serta teriakan Rias yang khawatir akan keselamatan pionnya itu.

"Ugh- Aku baik baik saja Boucho" Rintih pemuda yang bernama Issei itu yang mulai kembali berdiri meskipun tertatih karena dibagian bahunya tertusuk oleh tombak cahaya milik Malaikat jatuh tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat Bahwa pemuda bernama Issei itu sedang terluka itu mengingatkannya dengan sahabatnya yang mati ditangan para hunter yang dulu memburunya itu, kemudian Naruto tiba tiba menghilang dan muncul tepat disebelah Issei.

"Kau baik baik saja Issei-san?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Issei kesakitan karena bahunya tertusuk tombak berelemen cahaya yang adalah kelemahan para iblis.

Issei sedikit kaget karena tiba tiba disampingnya muncul Naruto, namun dengan masih tertatih, Issei kemudian tersenyum kecil sambil memandang Naruto.

"Aku baik baik saja Naruto-san" Balas Issei pelan.

Naruto yang melihat bahwa keadaan Issei memang sedang buruk kemudian merangkul Issei, kemudian menghilang dan muncul tepat disebelah Xenovia yang beberapa saat lalu ia selamatkan, sedangkan Malaikat jatuh yang dari tadi hanya menonton dan melihat kekuatan Naruto hanya bisa mengerenyitkan alis.

"Apakah ia seorang jumper?" Ucap malaikat jatuh tersebut pelan.

Naruto yang sudah meletakan Issei ditempat yang cukup aman kemudian memandang malaikat jatuh yang juga memandangnya dari singgahsananya itu dan kemudian Naruto menoleh kearah Para anggota klub.

"Kalian jangan ikut campur dan biarkan saja aku yang akan menghadapi malaikat jatuh tersebut" Ucap Naruto pelan yang membuatnya ditatap shock oleh Xenovia dan Irina.

"K-kau gila? Dia itu adalah Kokabiel sang malaikat yang selamat dari great war dulu" Ucap Xenovia tergagap yang diberi anggukan oleh irina, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hehehe tenang saja, setidaknya jika aku tewas ditanganya, aku lebih menyukainya dari pada mati ditangan para hunter yang memburuku" Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir yang ditatap bingung oleh yang lainnya, namun saat Xenovia ingin bertanya maksud dari perkataannya, Naruto telah terlebih dahulu menghilang.

"Hmmm jadi kau yang pertama mau aku bunuh ya?" Ucap malaikat jatuh yang bernama Kokabiel itu saat melihat Naruto tiba tiba berada dihadapanya dan menatapnya datar.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kokabiel barusan hanya menatapnya datar kemudian tersenyum mengejek.

"Entahlah, kita bisa melihatnya nanti" Balas Naruto.

"ck! Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai pestanya!" Teriak Kokabiel yang menciptakan Lightspear sebesar bus kemudian melemparkan kearah Naruto.

"Masih terlalu lambat untuk mengenaiku" Ucap Naruto pelan dan saat lightspear itu tinggal beberapa senti akan mengenainya, Naruto tiba tiba menghilang dan muncul tepat dibelakang Kokabiel dengan Lightspear yang Kokabiel lemparkan tadi, dan Kemudian Naruro menghilang kembali dan muncul tidak jauh dari tempat Kokabiel.

"Sial" Ucap Kokabiel yang melihat seranganya dikembalikan kearahnya dan akan mengenainya sebentar lagi, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

Wussh!

Blaaar!

Suara saat lightspear milik Kokabiel menghantam punggungnya sendiri dan suara ledakan cahaya terang yang membuat Naruto dan yang lainya menyipitkan mata karena silau.

"Apakah Naruto-kun berhasil?" Ucap Rias bertanya tanya saat melihat ledakan cahaya barusan.

"Ternyata kau lumayan juga ya Jumper" Ucap Kokabiel yang sedang perlahan mulai bangkit dan juga sudah menyadari bahwa lawannya kali ini adalah salah satu ras Jumper yang bisa berpindah kemana saja mereka mau asalkan mereka sudah melihat objek yang akan mereka lompati/datangi meskipun hanya berupa gambar.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tau" Ucap Naruto yang tersenyum kemudian menghilang.

"Sekarang kemana lagi dia?" Ucap Kokabiel yang melihat Naruto tiba tiba menghilang lagi.

"Aku disini"

Wussssh!

"A-apa!"

Kokabiel yang mendengar suara Naruto kemudian menoleh dan langsung terbelalak saat melihat sebuah asteroid disebelah Naruto yang perlahan lahan mulai keluar dan akan melesat kearahnya.

"Musnahlah hn"

 **¤FBC¤**

 _Yo! Bagaimana? Jelek? Gomen ^^_

 _Yang sudah pernah nonton film jumper pasti ngerti ^^_

 _Terimakasih sudah mau membaca ficku ya~_

 **End ost: Broken youth (Nico touches the wall)**

 **.Jumper Belong's Uchida tokugawa.**

 **.Thanks Read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Uchida kembali lagi untuk meng up fic, maaf lama karena Uchida ada banyak urusan diduta dan juga uchida masih ikut lomba LSCW beberapa hari yg lalu. ^^, Happy read Minna ^^

 **Op ost: Core Pride (UVERworld)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 _ **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**_

 **-Present-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sumary:

Kisah seorang Uzumaki Naruto seorang pelompat atau biasa dikenal oleh agen agen yang memburunya dengan istilah Jumper , Dia adalah seorang Jumper terakhir dan ingin bertahan hidup dari beberapa agen yang masih mengejar serta memburunya, dia berpindah pindah tempat setiap harinya namun semua itu berubah saat berpindah ke kota kuoh dan melihat dunia supranatural, bagaimanakah kisahnya?

 **HAPPY READ!**

 **-Jumper-**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(** Power **)**

"Ck! Dasar lemah" Remeh malaikat jatuh tersebut yang Membuat puluhan tombak cahaya didepannya kemudian melesatkanya kearah Issei yang juga melesat kearahnya.

Blaaar!

"Issei!"

Suara ledakan saat tombak cahaya berada dengan gauntlet milik Issei yang membuat ledakan serta teriakan Rias yang khawatir akan keselamatan pionnya itu.

"Ugh- Aku baik baik saja Boucho" Rintih pemuda yang bernama Issei itu yang mulai kembali berdiri meskipun tertatih karena dibagian bahunya tertusuk oleh tombak cahaya milik Malaikat jatuh tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat Bahwa pemuda bernama Issei itu sedang terluka itu mengingatkannya dengan sahabatnya yang mati ditangan para hunter yang dulu memburunya itu, kemudian Naruto tiba tiba menghilang dan muncul tepat disebelah Issei.

"Kau baik baik saja Issei-san?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Issei kesakitan karena bahunya tertusuk tombak berelemen cahaya yang adalah kelemahan para iblis.

Issei sedikit kaget karena tiba tiba disampingnya muncul Naruto, namun dengan masih tertatih, Issei kemudian tersenyum kecil sambil memandang Naruto.

"Aku baik baik saja Naruto-san" Balas Issei pelan.

Naruto yang melihat bahwa keadaan Issei memang sedang buruk kemudian merangkul Issei, kemudian menghilang dan muncul tepat disebelah Xenovia yang beberapa saat lalu ia selamatkan, sedangkan Malaikat jatuh yang dari tadi hanya menonton dan melihat kekuatan Naruto hanya bisa mengerenyitkan alis.

"Apakah ia seorang jumper?" Ucap malaikat jatuh tersebut pelan.

Naruto yang sudah meletakan Issei ditempat yang cukup aman kemudian memandang malaikat jatuh yang juga memandangnya dari singgahsananya itu dan kemudian Naruto menoleh kearah Para anggota klub.

"Kalian jangan ikut campur dan biarkan saja aku yang akan menghadapi malaikat jatuh tersebut" Ucap Naruto pelan yang membuatnya ditatap shock oleh Xenovia dan Irina.

"K-kau gila? Dia itu adalah Kokabiel sang malaikat yang selamat dari great war dulu" Ucap Xenovia tergagap yang diberi anggukan oleh irina, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hehehe tenang saja, setidaknya jika aku tewas ditanganya, aku lebih menyukainya dari pada mati ditangan para hunter yang memburuku" Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir yang ditatap bingung oleh yang lainnya, namun saat Xenovia ingin bertanya maksud dari perkataannya, Naruto telah terlebih dahulu menghilang.

"Hmmm jadi kau yang pertama mau aku bunuh ya?" Ucap malaikat jatuh yang bernama Kokabiel itu saat melihat Naruto tiba tiba berada dihadapanya dan menatapnya datar.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kokabiel barusan hanya menatapnya datar kemudian tersenyum mengejek.

"Entahlah, kita bisa melihatnya nanti" Balas Naruto.

"ck! Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai pestanya!" Teriak Kokabiel yang menciptakan Lightspear sebesar bus kemudian melemparkan kearah Naruto.

"Masih terlalu lambat untuk mengenaiku" Ucap Naruto pelan dan saat lightspear itu tinggal beberapa senti akan mengenainya, Naruto tiba tiba menghilang dan muncul tepat dibelakang Kokabiel dengan Lightspear yang Kokabiel lemparkan tadi, dan Kemudian Naruro menghilang kembali dan muncul tidak jauh dari tempat Kokabiel.

"Sial" Ucap Kokabiel yang melihat seranganya dikembalikan kearahnya dan akan mengenainya sebentar lagi, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

Wussh!

Blaaar!

Suara saat lightspear milik Kokabiel menghantam punggungnya sendiri dan suara ledakan cahaya terang yang membuat Naruto dan yang lainya menyipitkan mata karena silau.

"Apakah Naruto-kun berhasil?" Ucap Rias bertanya tanya saat melihat ledakan cahaya barusan.

"Ternyata kau lumayan juga ya Jumper" Ucap Kokabiel yang sedang perlahan mulai bangkit dan juga sudah menyadari bahwa lawannya kali ini adalah salah satu ras Jumper yang bisa berpindah kemana saja mereka mau asalkan mereka sudah melihat objek yang akan mereka lompati/datangi meskipun hanya berupa gambar.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tau" Ucap Naruto yang tersenyum kemudian menghilang.

"Sekarang kemana lagi dia?" Ucap Kokabiel yang melihat Naruto tiba tiba menghilang lagi.

"Aku disini"

Wussssh!

"A-apa!"

Kokabiel yang mendengar suara Naruto kemudian menoleh dan langsung terbelalak saat melihat sebuah asteroid disebelah Naruto yang perlahan lahan mulai keluar dan akan melesat kearahnya.

"Musnahlah hn"

"S-sial, tidak ada cara lain" Desis Kokabeil yang pelan yang kemudian mengambil sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna ungun dari balik jubahnya yang kemudian ia telan sebelum asteroid yang Naruto teleport itu mengenainya.

Blaar!

Suara ledakan ketika asteroid hasil perbuatan Naruto itu menghantam telak Kokabeil yang hanya diam tidak berpindah tempat sedikitpun.

"Apakah kali ini berhasil?" Tanya Issei sambil menatap kawah yang masih tertutupi asap tempat Kokabeil yang terkena asteroid beberapa saat yang lalu, sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang datar kearah tempat Kokabeil yang masih tertutupi asap tersebut.

Tap!

Tap!

"Kau tau, itu tadi sangat berbahaya sekali~ dan juga aku tidak menyangka bahwa lawanku kali ini adalah salah satu ras Jumper" Suara langkah kaki yang berjalan perlahan keluar dari kawah tersebut yang disusul oleh suara Kokabeil dan membuat hampir semua orang yang berada disana terkaget Karena Kokabeil masih hidup.

"T-tidak mungkin ia bisa selamat dari serangan Naruto-san tadi" Ucap Issei tidak percaya yang sekarang sedang berada diarea pinggir pertempuran dan sedang disembuhkan oleh Asia.

Kokabeil yang sudah keluar dari kawah bekas ia tertabrak asteroid kemudian menoleh dan menatap kearah Naruto yang juga sedang menatapnya datar.

"Jadi mari kita mulai pesta yang sebenarnya Jumper-san" Desis Kokabeil pelan yang beberapa saat kemudian disekitar tubuh Kokabeil mengeluarkan aura ungu dengan intensitas gila.

Sedangkan dibagian tertinggi gedung yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari area tempat pertarungan tersebut terdapat seorang pria tua bersurai putih sepunggung yang menggunakan pakain berwarna merah serta terdapat gulungan raksasa dipunggungnya sedang menatap kearah Kokabeil yang sedang mengamuk itu dengan seringai.

"Bukankah itu kekuatan Ophis?" Ucap pria tersebut pelan entah pada siapa, dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara menontonya.

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto sekarang Kokabeil sedang meninggikan indra sensornya karena dari tadi Naruto hanya menghilang dan menghilang atau istilahnya melompat lompat yang membuatnya susah terperediksi akan muncul dimana.

Wussh!

Wussh!

"Dibelakang!"

Brakk!

Kokabeil yang merasakan akan ada serangan dari arah belakangnya langsung membalikan tubuhnya kemudian menyilangkan tangannya untuk memblok tendangan Naruto yang membuatnya bergeser mundur karena kekuatan tendangan Naruto yang tergolong kuat.

Sedangkan Naruto yang tendangannya berhasil diblok oleh Kokabeil kemudian menghilang kembali dan muncul tepat dihadapan Kokabeil kemudian memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga, namun anehnya Kokabeil yang terkena pukulan Naruto tidak merasa sakit atau terpental, namun Naruto harus dikagetkan saat merasakan dengan tiba tiba tangan yang ia gunakan untuk memukul Kokabeil tadi sekarang sedang dicengkram oleh Kokabeil yang menyeringai kearah Naruto.

"Kau telah membuat kesalahan Jumper" Desis Kokabeil pelan dan kemudian tercipta aliran listrik yang berwarna ungu dari tangan Kokabeil yang membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan saat tubuhnya tersengat petir ciptaan Kokabeil tersebut.

Arrgh!

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak Rias khawatir saat melihat Naruto yang berteriak kesakitan saat tersengat petir Kokabeil tadi, sedangkan Akeno yang berada disebelahnya juga sama memandang Naruto khawatir, namun pandangan khawatirnya langsung teralihkan saat melihat Rias yang berada disebelahnya berniat akan berlari kearah Naruto untuk menyelamatkanya.

"Rias jangan!" Ucap Akeno mencegah Rias yang berniat berlari kearah Naruto dengan memegang pergelangan tanganya dengan kuat, sedangkan Rias yang merasa dirinya dicegah oleh Akeno kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Lepaakan Akeno! Naruto-kun dalam bahaya!" Perintah Rias namun Akeno tetap tidak melepaskan cengkramanya.

"Situasinya sekarang lebih berbahaya Rias, dan percayalah bahwa Naruto-kun bisa, kumohon mengertilah situasinya Rias" Ucap Akeno pelan sambil menatap Rias Iba, sedangkan Rias yang mendengar perkataan Akeno barusan hanya bisa terdiam dan kemudian berbalik memandang Naruto yang sedang dicekik oleh Kokabeil dengan pandangan khawatir.

Sedangkan sekarang Naruto sedang dicekik oleh Kokabeil dengan keras sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan remeh.

"Kau kira aku tidak tau kalau kelemahan bangsa kalian itu listrik hah? Jangan meremehkanku, sekarang bersiaplah menemui teman temanmu yang sudah berada di neraka" Ucap Kokabeil sinis sambil melempar tubuh Naruto dengan keras ketanah.

Brakk!

Ugh!

"S-sial" desis Naruto yang kesakitan saat tubuhnya berbenturan dengan tanah, entah mengapa tubuhnya tidak bisa melakukan lompatan lagi ketika ia terkena sengatan petir Kokabeil beberapa saat yang lalu, apa memang benar bahwa kelemahanya adalah listrik? Naruto juga masih belum terlalu mengetahuinya.

"Bersiaplah menemui ajalmu" Ucap Kokabeil pelan dan membuat sebuah light spear sebesar bus yang kemudian dilemparkannya kearah Naruto yang masih terkulai lemah dihadapan Kokabeil, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat light spear Kokabeil yang mengarah kearahnya hanya tersenyum miris.

"Apakah ini akhirku? Dibunuh oleh mahluk yang bernama malaikat jatuh" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menatap Nanar kearah light spear yang mengarah kepadanya itu.

"Jangan hanya diam disitu dan pasrah baka! Ayo bangkit"

 **'Dragon shoot'**

Blaaar!

Naruto yang sudah pasrah menunggu ajalnya kembali terkaget saat mendengar teriakan seseorang dari sampingnya dan juga ketika melihat Light spear yang mengarah kepadanya itu meledak karena terhantam sebuah laser merah dan saat Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berteriak tadi, ia bisa melihat Issei yang sedang berada didalam mode Belance breakernya dan sedang melawan Kokabeil.

"Cih! Dasar pengganggu" Desis Kokabeil saat melihat Issei yang melesat kearahnya.

"Sekarang lawanmu adalah aku malaikat tengik!" Hardik Issei sambil menembakan laser bertubi tubi kearah Kokabeil yang dapat menangkisnya dengan mudah.

"Kau lebih lemah darinya ingin melawanku? Jangan bermimpi Sekiryutei!"

Blaaar!

Argh!

Suara Kokabeil yang membalas perkataan Issei dan kemudian meledakan energi berwarna ungu dari tubuhnya yang membuat Issei yang sudah berada didekatnya terpental ratusan meter dan menabrak gedung sekolah.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan kearah Issei yang terpental tadi, dan kemudian dengan susah payah Naruto bangkit dan mulai berlari kearah Kokabeil.

Kokabeil yang merasakan aura Naruto yang mulai membesar kemudian menoleh menatap Naruto yang sedang berlari kearahnya, "Wah! Ternyata kau masih berani ya, kemarilah mari kita berpesta!" Teriak Kokabeil bagaikan maniak.

"Kau sudah melukai teman temanku, dan juga kau sudah berani menghina rasku! Sekarangnya bersiaplah menemui ajalmu!" Teriak Naruto yang sedang berlari kearah Kokabeil.

"Hah jangan bermimpi bocah! Matilah" ucap Kokabeil yang kemudian membuat tombak cahaya berukuran besar dan melemparkan kearah Naruto yang semakin dekat dengan dirinya itu.

Pyaar!

"apa! Bagaimana bisa!" Kokabeil harus terkaget saat melihat tombak cahaya ciptaanya itu hancur berkeping keping ketika menabrak tubuh Naruto.

"Heyaaaaa!" teriak Naruto saat sudah berada didekat Kokabeil kemudian menubruknya dan tiba tiba menghilang tanpa meninggalkan apapun dan hanya menyisakan bekas bekas kawah diarea pertarungan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Naruto!" Teriak Issei yang berada didalam mode belance breakernya dan juga sedang mendekat kearah Naruto dan Kokabeil beberapa saat yang lalu namun terlambat karena Naruto keburu menghilang entah kemana bersama Kokabeil, sedangkan Rias yang menonton sedari tadi hanya bisa terduduk sambil menangis.

"hiks-hiks- memang seharusnya aku membantunya tadi" Isak Rias yang masih merasa bersalah karena tadi tidak menolong Naruto, sedangkan Akeno yang berada disebelahnya hanya bisa mengelus pundak Rias agar mengurangi kesedihanya.

"Tenanglah Rias, ini semua bukan kesalahanmu saja kita semua juga merasakan kesedihan atas hilangnya Naruto meskipun belum terlalu mengenalnya namun aku tau bahwa ia pria yang baik" Ucap Akeno pelan sambil mengelus pundak Rias.

Pyaaar!

Semua yang berada disana terkaget ketika kekkai yang dibuat oleh tim osis hancur berkeping keping karena diterobos dengan paksa oleh sosok berarmor putih yang sekarang sedang turun perlahan dari ketinggian.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat ya? Jadi Kokabeil sudah musnah" Sosok tersebut berbicara entah pada siapa, namun Ketika Issei melihat sosok tersebut entah mengapa adrenalin bertarungnya mulai meningkat dan semakin lama semakin menggila.

 **"Itu adalah Albion atau pemegang white one,jadi wajar kalau kau serasa ingin bertarung karena sebenarnya ia adalah rivalmu bocah"** Ucap Draig dari alam bawah sadar Issei dengan menggunakan telepati sedangkan Issei hanya mengagguk.

Sosok berarmor putih tadi kemudian menoleh menatap Issei yang juga sedang berada didalam armor berwarna merah dan berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat sosok berarmor putih itu berdiri.

"Jadilah Kuat maka aku sendiri yang akan mendatangimu Draig atau bisa kupanggil Sekiryuttei" Ucap sosok tersebut kemudian kembali terbang pergi meninggalkan Issei yang geram karena merasa diremehkan.

 **-Uknown place-**

Sedangkan disuatu tempat yang seperti terlihat bahwa tempat itu adalah luar angkasa terdapat sosok pria bersurai Kuning yang mengambang bebas disana dan sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka luka.

"Apakah ini akhir dariku? Tapi setidaknya aku berhasil menyelamatkan orang orang itu dan tentunya juga menyelamatkan Rias-chan" Ucap sosok pria kuning yang ternyata adalah Naruto yang sedang dalam keadaan sekarat itu sambil tersenyum kecil karena berhasil menyelamatkan teman temanya meskipun hanya berteman sebentar.

Naruto yang sedang mengambang diangkasa dan sedang menunggu ajalnya tiba tidak menyadari bahwa disebelahnya tiba tiba muncul pria bersurai putih panjang sepunggung dan dipinggangnya terdapat gulungan besar yang dibawanya, kemudian pria tersebut mulai menggendong Naruto ala bridal style yang membuat Naruto terkaget dan menatapnya.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Naruto kaget karena pria tersebut bisa berada diruang angkasa bersamanya, namun acara bertanyanya berhenti karena entah mengapa tiba tiba Naruto merasa bahwa penglihatanya terasa berat dan akhirnya gelap.

"Dasar merepotkan" Ucap pria tersebut kemudian menghilang bersama Naruto dari ruang angkasa tersebut.

Keesokan harinya disebuah rumah bergaya tradisional yang terletak dipinggir hutan yang berada dikota kuoh itu terdapat sosok pria bersurai kuning atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Naruto itu sedang terbaring diatas kasur dengan perban yang melilit hampir seluruh perut dan dadanya dan sepertinya Naruto mulai bangun dari tidurnya karena bisa dilihat dari kelopak matanya yang mulai terbuka.

Ketika Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah asbes bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu dan juga saat ia melihat sekeliling ia bisa melihat perabotan klasik yang tersusun rapi dirumah tersebut.

"Ugh~ dimana ini? Bukankah aku sudah mati" Ucap Naruto lemah yang berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dengan perlahan.

"Kau kuselamatkan ketika kau hampir mati dicelah dimensi ruang angkasa itu dan untung saja aku tidak bertemu great red saat aku menyelamatkanmu waktu itu" Balas sosok pria bersurai putih sepunggung yang melangkah mendekati Naruto sambil membawa nampan berisi Masakan curry kearah Naruto.

"Apakah paman yang menyelamatkanku waktu itu?" Tanya Naruto yang masih belum mengerti, sedangkan sosok yang dipanggil paman itu hanya mengagguk sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Ini makanlah dan cepatlah sembuh, aku akan memberimu sesuatu jika kau sudah sembuh nanti" Ucap paman tersebut sambil meletakan nampan yang berisi sepiring Curry itu dihadapan Naruto yang langsung menyantapnya karena memang belum makan beberapa hari.

 **-Skip time-**

Sudah hampir sebulan Naruto tinggal bersama paman tersebut dan juga Naruto sudah mengetahui bahwa paman yang menyelamatkanya itu bernama Jiraiya dan juga seorang Jumper sama sepertinya dan hal itu membuat Naruto senang karena berarti ia bukan seorang jumper terakhir serta ia juga sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan menetap dan tinggal bersama Jiraiya meskipun pertamanya ditolak Jiraiya namun akhirnya pasrah juga karena kekerasan kepala Naruto.

"Naruto kemarilah" Panggil paman yang bernama Jiraiya itu kepada Naruto yang sekarang sedang membuat Ramen cup didapur rumah.

"Ya paman?" balas Naruto sambil melangkah kearah Jiraiya yang sedang duduk diruang tengah rumah tersebut.

"Aku mau memberimu sebuah pedang , dan juga pedang ini cocok bagi seorang jumper karena mempunyai bentuk yang unik dan ringan" Jelas Jiraiya sambil mengambil pedang berbentuk seperti normalnya pedang tapi mempunyai 3 matapedang yang tajam disetiap sisinya menyerupai bintang (Pedang Ragnarok difinal fantasy xii) kemudian memberinya ke Naruto.

"Wah terimakasih paman" Ucap Naruto berbinar sambil menerima pedang tersebut.

"Dan pedang itu sudah diberi sihir jadi dapat kau bawa kemana saja, tinggal kau bilang _Kai_ maka pedang tersebut akan menjadi anting yang akan kau gunakan, dan kekuatan pedang itu masih belum diketahui maximalnya jadi berhati hatilah dalam menggunakannya, aku memberikanya kepadamu karena aku percaya bahwa kau akan membuat dunia ini berubah yg dimana setiap orang dan ras akan mengerti arti dari kasih sayang" Jelas Jiraiya yang diakhir kalimatnya tersenyum kecil dan membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Tentu paman" Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir dan melakukan pose ala nice Guy.

"Oh iya Naruto, aku sudah mendaftarkanmu dikuoh jadi mulai besok kau harus bersekolah, pakaian seragamnya aku letakan dilemarimu" Tambah Jiraiya yang hampir lupa untuk memberitahu Naruto bahwa ia sudah mendaftarkanya dikuoh.

Naruto yang mendengar bahwa ia akan bersekolah akan memperotes namun semuanya berubah saat ia mendapat delikan setajam dari Jiraiya dan mendapat bayangan bahwa Jiraiya akan memakan seluruh stok ramennya tanpa perasaan dan perikeramenan seperti minggu kemarin saat ia tidak sengaja melepas burung kenari peliharaan Jiraiya yang membuat Jiraiya nangis bombay dan akhirnya melakukan hal itu.

"Ah baiklah paman" Balas Naruto lesu sedangkan Jiraiya mengagguk semangat.

"Baguslah" Ucap Jiraiya.

Keesokan Harinya tepat dipagi harinya Naruto sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah bisa dilihat dari pakain yang dikenakan Naruto sekarang yaitu, kemeja putih yang dikancingkan semua dengan kecuali bagian atasnya yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan tas yang Naruto pakai disamping bahunya serta celana sekolah yang berukuran pas dengan kedua kaki Naruto dan jangan lupakan anting atau tindik yang Naruto pakai dikedua telinganya yang sebenarnya adalah pedang ragnarok yang sudah diberi sihir, dan penampilan Naruto sekarang terlihat sangat cool.

"Paman aku berangkat" Teriak Naruto dari arah pintu keluar kepada Jiraiya yang masih berada didalam kamarnya.

"Groook"

Twich!

Muncul perempatan didahi Naruto ketika ucapan atau salam berangkatnya dibalas oleh dengkuran Jiraiya yang keras dan akhirnya Naruto langsung berangkat menuju Academy kuoh yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari tempat ia tinggal itu.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Naruto akhirnya sampai disebuah bangunan yang dibagian depanya tertulis Academy kuoh dan Naruto pin memasuki bangunan tersebut, Naruto yang baru memasuki bangunan atau bisa disebut sekolahan itu langsung ditatap oleh berbagai mata dari penghuni sskolah tersebut dan tidak sampai beberapa detik banyak terdengar teriakan anak perempuan yang tergolong lebay yang meneriaki ketampanan serta kekerenan Naruto.

"Kyaaa! Siapa pria tampan itu?"

"Apakah ia murid baru?"

"Aku harus menjadi pacarnya!"

"Kereeen sekali "

"Jadilah pacarku tampan!"

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengabaikan teriakan teriakan tersebut dan terus melangkah memasuki sekolah tersbut dan tujuan Naruto sekarang adalah ruang kepala sekolah, namun acara melangkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara teriakan dari arah koridor seberang.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Rias-chan?"

Naruto sempat kaget karena melihat Rias yang ternyata satu sekolah denganya berbeda dengan Rias yang matanya mulai berkaca kaca saat melihat Naruto dan dengan cepat Rias belari kearah Naruto.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Greep!

"Hiks-hiks Syukurlah kau selamat Naruto-kun" Isak Rias sambil memeluk Naruto erat yang membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil dan mengelus surai merah Rias dengan lembut.

"Tenang Rias, yang terpenting aku selamatkan, oh iya apakah kau bisa mengantarkan aku ke ruang kepala sekolah? Aku murid pindahan" Ucap Naruto yang membuat Rias melepas pelukanya kemudian tersenyum manis dan menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo" Ucap Rias ceria sambil tetap menggandeng tangan Naruto, Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis saat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Rias.

"Mungkin hidupku akan lebih berwarna, hahahaha" ucap Naruto pelan yang diakhiri dengan tawanya.

 **¤FBC¤**

 _Yo! Bagaimana? Jelek? Gomen ^^_

 _Yang sudah pernah nonton film jumper pasti ngerti ^^_

 _Terimakasih sudah mau membaca ficku ya~_

 **End ost: Broken youth (Nico touches the wall)**

 _ **.Jumper Belong's Uchida tokugawa.**_

 _ **.Thanks Read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

 **-SAYONARA-**


End file.
